Ten Songs of Dasey
by Alixxx
Summary: What started out as an ipod shuffle challenge quickly changed into ten song-fics of Dasey. Rated T just in case of the future songs and content I may use. Please enjoy and review. -x-Alix
1. 1 0 0 Y E A R S

**A/N** Okay, so I really wanted to do the whole Ipod shuffle thing for Dasey, Derek and Casey, but I ended up evolving it into what I have created now. Rather then just writing until the song was over, I created short song fictions to each of the songs. Currently, I'm still working on the ten songs and their respective fics. So, this is the first one to the song 100 Years by Five for Fighting. So, please, enjoy.

**Disclaimer_-_** I do not own Life With Derek, its characters, or the songs. They belong to their respective parties. :]

-x-Alix

1 0 0 Y e a r s — F i v e f o r F i g h t i n g

Derek Venturi, not just your average fifteen year old. He was **the **Derek Venturi; the '_it'_ boy at school. Every girl wanted him, maybe even some of the guys. Guys wanted to be like him, getting all the girls in the school.

Casey MacDonald, just your average fifteen year old keener. She was the step-sister of **the** Derek Venturi. She was gorgeous, many guys would most definitely admit to that. Most girls didn't care much enough to notice her except that she was extremely nice.

Derek and Casey; had you used the two names in a sentence it meant you were discussing a fight of some sorts between the parties. Derek and Casey were like _night and day, toothpaste and orange juice._ It was unavoidable that they fight, but it was also unavoidable that one would fall in love with the other.

Fifteen was such an annoying age, past ten but not quite at twenty. Fifteen didn't matter to people; it was like you were still a kid. However, at fifteen, Derek dreamt of Casey. It was hard not to, those luscious locks that fell like a waterfall of caramel tendrils; those big blue eyes that were coated in nothing but innocence.

Derek counted the ways until he saw her, counted ways to **her**. It was a lost cause, mostly, as he watched her with the numerous other male beings that were totally not right for her: "I mean, c'mon, Truman? Trashy… does that not signify **anything**?" Derek had said many times.

Derek Venturi, not just your average twenty-two year old. Not only had he _evolved_ from **the** Derek Venturi… oh! Who is anyone kidding; he is still **the** Derek Venturi. He sits in the bar, his normal occupancy for a Saturday evening. He waits for _her_, Casey MacDonald, with a glass of rum and coke in his hand.

Casey MacDonald, just your average twenty-two year old woman. She was the girlfriend of **the** Derek Venturi, despite the numerous hate filled looks from fan girls or the disgusted looks from people who knew the situation.

Twenty-two was an age of bliss, one could say. Casey felt better then everything, while she and Derek were on fire in their relationship. Casey bounded into the bar clad in a mini skirt and pink blouse. With pleased smiles, Derek and Casey found their way back from _Mars_ Bar and into their apartment.

Derek Venturi, just your over-average thirty-three year old. He's still **the** man; he is, after all, Derek Venturi. However, he's not just "him" anymore but rather a "them" or a "they."

Casey _Venturi_, just your average pregnant woman. She was the _wife_ of Derek Venturi, a kid on the way. Who would've thought Derek would've tied the knot, not Casey, but she was thrilled all the same.

Who would've thought Derek would have a family on his mind. Derek becoming a loving husband and soon-to-be dad, it was almost an alternate universe to those who knew him.

Derek Venturi, just your average forty-five year old man in the middle of a crisis. **The** Derek Venturi had a lovely wife and a beautiful little girl who he loved dearly, but he was chasing the years of his life.

Casey Venturi, just your average forty-five year old working mother. She loved her life with her amazing husband who happened to be her step-brother and her lovely daughter who resembled her in looks, but her father in attitude.

_Half the time goes by_, suddenly, Derek Venturi is wise. Lecturing his daughter on things he used to do. Telling her not to see this guy or that guy; fighting about curfew and so on.

_Another blink of an eye_, Derek Venturi is sixty-five. His daughter is long since married and has kids of her own while Derek and Casey are rather happy in their retirement. Their hair is graying and wrinkles are adorning their once flawless skin.

Derek Venturi, your not-so-average ninety-nine year old. It's a wonder that Derek had lived this long while his wife, Casey Venturi, was ten years dead. He was dying for just another moment with her.

Derek dreamt of Casey, remembering all the years they had together. He counted the ways to where she was.

_Fifteen_, Derek and Casey were completely different, but Derek knew there was still time for her. He loved her whether or not she loved him back. He'd protect her while playing pranks upon her at the same time.

_Twenty-two_, Derek and Casey were finally an item, despite the stares they got since they were step-brother and step-sister. He felt her too; felt her breath upon his ear; felt her hair upon his face; felt her body close to his.

_Thirty-three_, Derek and Casey were married. There was a child on the way. They were on their way, passing through life quickly yet happily.

_Every day's a new day  
__Fifteen, there's still time for you  
__Time to buy and time to choose  
__Hey, fifteen, there's never a wish better than this  
__**When you only get one hundred years to live**_

* * *

Alright, that's it for the first song, next up is Billy by James Blunt.

Thanks for reading, please review!

-x-Alix


	2. B I L L Y

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Life With Derek, its characters, or the songs. They belong to their respective parties.

B i l l y — J a m e s B l u n t

_**Derek's**__ leaving today, doesn't know where he's going_. His bags are packed as he silently treads through the quiet house. _He holds his head in disgrace, he can't escape the truth_. The door opens within his grasp and soon he's walking to his car.

_He knows the price that he paid._ Derek Venturi had a wonderful **steady** girlfriend, who would've known? Definitely not anyone in the high school, but he had wanted to make it work, make dating Casey MacDonald work.

How could he have screwed up so much? Derek resulted to his old self and cheated on Casey with some ditzy blond with big brown eyes. She tempted him and now Derek was leaving.

_He admits it's too late to admit that he's afraid._ Derek Venturi was **afraid** of what he had done, **afraid** of how it would hurt Casey. She didn't even know yet, not until she would wake up to the note he had left her.

_Tomorrow comes_ and Derek is residing in a motel. This is what he's down too, but that's not what he cares about. _Sorrow_ _becomes_ this eighteen year olds _soul mate. The damage is done_; he's already cheated on her and has screened her hundreds of calls, her pleading voice on the voice mails. _The prodigal son is too late_. By now, his dad and step-mother know he's left and what he has done; he's no longer the person he had been.

Now all he can do is relive time in his mind.

_**Derek's**__ leaving today, doesn't know where he's going. _He's older now and has _lines on his face, they tell the story of his pain._ Derek finally has accepted that this was his fate; _he admits it took too long to admit that he was wrong. _

_Oh __**Derek**_. Once Derek had been a lover of Casey Macdonald, but had been sleeping with another; a blonde bimbo with big brown eyes. _Now he's just known as a cheat_. Derek _wished he had a mirror; looked a little clearer; seen into the eyes of the weak. _He was weak, just running away from his problems.

_Tomorrow comes_, it always does. Everyday he gets to the next, but _sorrow becomes his only soul mate._ What Derek had done was already done and the _prodigal son_ was too late. _Old doors are closed, but he's always open, to relive time in his mind. Oh __**Derek**_.

* * *

Alright, so this one wasn't as good seeing as I just mostly used the lyrics, but it they lyrics were just a story within itself. Anyway, enjoy and please review! Thanks.

-x-Alix

Next: Collide by Howie Day


	3. C O L L I D E

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Life With Derek, its characters, or the songs. They belong to their respective parties.

C o l l i d e — H o w i e D a y

The dawn was breaking, the sunlight pouring through the window of the new apartment bedroom. Derek Venturi sat a bit upright, leaning on the wooden headboard of the bed. His bare chest warmed slightly in the sunlight while from the hips down was resting under the white comforter.

Derek, a young man in his twenties, ran a rough hand through his messy brown locks. His puppy dog brown eyes gently rolled down over the lovely woman beside him. Her face was obscured by the caramel tendrils of her soft hair. She was lying on her stomach, her bare back barely shown as the comforter lay gently across her.

The young woman, also in her twenties, was Casey MacDonald. Casey was Derek's girlfriend and, in fact, his step-sister. People disliked it despite the fact that they **were not blood related** rather only related through **marriage**.

There was a soft moan from Casey as she was barely waking. A smile, not a smirk, spread across Derek's face. He bent over slightly so that his breath was on her cheek and gave her a slight peck. He was tangled up in her already.

Her scent was delicious, intoxicating, smelling of soft vanilla. It surrounded him like a heaven. Slowly, Casey opened her bright, innocent blue eyes. They gleamed up at Derek with a smile glowing inside of them.

She propped her self up on her elbows. Her lips moved, speaking her morning greetings softly. Her lips, those soft lips that were shaped so perfectly, that Derek just longed to kiss every time he thought of them. Derek was not one of those people to refrain and in this instant his lips crashed upon hers.

"Derek, c'mon, I just woke up," Casey laughed against his kiss. Derek was open, but for the most part, Casey was closed. With a reluctant sigh, Derek pulled away. There was still a trace of a smile upon his perfect face.

His puppy dog eyes watched as Casey out of bed and practically sauntered over to the wardrobe where she picked out simple morning wear. He watched as she grabbed the brush off of a nearby table and ran it through her brunette locks. As she neared the door, she turned slightly and leaned upon the frame.

"Are you coming out for breakfast?" She asked. Derek feigned to think about this, it was a wonder he was up at all this early, but since he was he'd come down with her. _Where __**he**__ follow__**ed**__, __**she'd**__ go. _

"Yeah, I'll be out in a second," he told her with a toothy grin. She matched his with a soft smile and escaped into the kitchen. Derek got up, his bare feet hitting the wooden floor as he walked over to the wardrobe. Should he even bother changing from his _boxers_? It was just Casey after all.

_Casey_. She was perfect to him in everyway. He changed for her, in little ways, because he loved her so much. He didn't care what other people thought, not even in the beginning like she had.

Casey feared being ostracized from society and when they began their relationship that's basically what happened. Derek had worried that he'd never see her face light up again. He had watched her, the best of the best, fall.

The tears she cried hurt him so much and no matter what, his words were useless. The words of her peers and family seemed to crawl under her skin; _even the wrong words seem to rhyme._ Doubt, at the time, began to fill Derek's mind, but somehow Derek found that they collided.

Casey, at the beginning, was a quiet young girl until the fighting began. Of course, that was how Derek made his _first impression_. Derek later found he was scared to know that he was always on her mind. Scared that the fact that he couldn't ignore his feelings anymore.

_Even the best fall down sometimes_, it was unavoidable that Casey fell due to the shunning of society. They feared what was different. Derek remembered the night they had decided to break it off because Derek couldn't handle hurting Casey anymore. It was the night that the stars refused to shine.

Eventually, however, Casey couldn't stand it without Derek; it was killing her more then being ostracized from society. Derek welcomed her back with arms wide open. _I somehow find that you and I collide. _

It only took so long for Casey to find out that she and Derek collided. She couldn't survive without him; he was the very air she breathed and he couldn't survive without him; she kept him out of trouble.

There was a slight knock on the side of the door frame and Derek glanced over suddenly, being pulled out of his thoughts. Casey stood there with a poised eyebrow and curious blue eyes.

"Are you going to stand there all day in your boxers?" She asked with Derek's famous smirk finding its way across her flawless face. Derek returned the smirk and crossed his arms.

"I don't know, it's almost tempting, but meeting me back in bed would be even more tempting," he told her in his seductive voice. Casey pretended to look questionable, both eyebrows raised slightly and a question in her eyes.

"Oh, is that so?" She asked as she sauntered back into the room, going right up to Derek. Her skinny arms found their way around Derek as their faces were nearly inches apart. "Because it sounds just as tempting to me."

* * *

Well, I just **l o v e** that song. I can find _just about _anything to put to this song. It is just an amazing song. Haha, anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one. Please review! Thanks.

-x-Alix

Next: Save the Last Dance for Me-Michael Buble


	4. S A V E T H E L A S T D A N C E F O R ME

**A/N-** Thank you to the people who reviewed, I appreciated it a lot. Thank you ArtemisDestiny, your comment made me smile! =] Also, Ruthwannabe, I hope you like how I did this one seeing as you love Michael Buble. x]

**Disclaimer-** I do not own LWD, its characters, or the songs. They belong to their respective parties.

S a v e t h e L a s t D a n c e f o r M e — M i c h a e l B u b l e

It was the party before Graduation; a party to mark the significance of the year. Oh, who was anyone kidding? This party was just going to be kick ass or at least that's how Derek Venturi hyped it up so that more people would come.

Derek Venturi, senior, barely even knew the guy who was throwing the party. He believed his name to be Gregory or something along those lines, maybe Geoffrey. However, Derek really didn't care; he just needed a hot girl on his arm and plenty of empty rooms, if you catch his drift.

There was one thing that got in his way, though, and that _thing_ was a certain step-sister that was apparently going to the party as well—Casey MacDonald. Derek was being _forced_ to take his annoying step-sister to the party because her **Trashy** boyfriend couldn't pick her up, but would rather meet her there.

Casey MacDonald, senior, was excited for Gerry's party; of course Casey knew the name of the host—she made sure to look it up the moment her boyfriend asked her to go for it would be quite rude not to know the name of the host.

Casey had been getting ready for a total of two hours and a half. Her caramel hair was slightly curled with parts of it pulled back. Sparkly blue eye shadow adorned her eye lids and brought out her innocent blue eyes. Seashell pink lipstick shone on her lips with a clear gloss over top of it.

Tonight, Casey wore a flowing white skirt that reached her knees, a pale pink shirt that showed just enough cleavage, and nice tan sandals that wrapped up around her ankles. Only after making sure she was perfectly ready did she descend down the stairs and into the living room where her immature step-brother was waiting impatiently to leave.

The moment she reached the bottom of the stairs, she cleared her throat. Derek looked over at her and she swore it must've been her imagination that Derek gaped for a second. She was right, just her imagination because why in the world would her most hated foe, her step-brother, gape at her? _Inconceivable_.

"Alright, ugly step-sister, let's get a move on it, we're going to be late," Derek told her as he jumped up from _his_ chair. He was looking rather dashing, as he always did, in his somewhat fitting jeans that were held up by a white belt, brown tee-shirt with a white long sleeve shirt underneath, and simple sneakers. He grabbed his leather jacket and rushed out the door, not waiting for Casey at all.

The car ride was quiet with the exception of an occasional squabble between the only two people in the car. After what seemed like **for-e-ver**, Derek pulled the car into a parking space near what's-his-name's house. It was already booming with people, students from the school.

Casey got out and she and Derek walked to the house together. They were greeted by Gerry who had a questionable plastic red cup in his hand. Casey gave him a smile although it was rather forced while Derek gave him a simple pat on the back.

"Alright, Space-Case, we're not leaving anytime before midnight, so don't bother me until after, you got it?" Derek asked Casey. When she didn't answer him, he glanced over at her. She was searching the crowd, most likely for her _boyfriend_. Derek rolled his eyes, the word "whatever" running through his mind.

"Space-Case," he drew out in a higher pitch then normal. This time, Casey's head snapped in his direction. She had one eyebrow poised in question and it looked as if she was in a hurry. "Did'ya get what I said?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Derek," Casey told him before heading out into the crowd. He watched her go, meeting up with _Truman_ in the crowd. There was something ticking inside Derek; was it anger or maybe, dare it be said, jealousy?

'_You can dance-every dance with the guy who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight,'_ Derek thought as she watched Truman pull her close and sway to the music and whisper something in her ear. _'You can smile-every smile for the man who held you hand 'neath the pale moon light, but don't forget who's takin' you home—'_

"Hey Derek, I saw some hot girls over this way, one of them was eyeing you up man," Sam came by with a wide toothy grin. Derek smiled back at him.

"Of course she was, dude, I mean, c'mon, I am Derek Venturi," Derek told his best friend. With laughs, they headed over to the group of girls. Derek glanced back over his shoulder at Casey and Truman. There was a voice in the back of his head, _'—and in whose arms you're gonna be. So darlin' save the last dance for me.'_

"Derek Venturi, I'd never thought I'd see you walking up to me," giggled a brunette with large busts. Derek smiled his award winning smile, although it was fake. He snaked his arm around her waist and turned his head to face her.

"Well, I did. Now, may I have the pleasure of knowing such a gorgeous **woman's** name?" Derek _inquired_ as if he was actually interested. The brunette giggled again. Girls tended to have that affect around him, with the exception of a certain other brunette who just seemed to **love** to yell at him.

"Cassie," the girl told him. He mentally slapped himself; of course her name was so close to Casey's. Derek kept his smile as he spoke.

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful **lady**," Derek's words just spilt from him like a waterfall. It was as if everything was prerecorded. The brunette _giggled_ again. "Would you like to dance?" Derek asked her.

"Oh, yes, let's," Cassie exclaimed as her cold hand led Derek out on the dance floor. They danced, their bodies close together, but he wasn't paying attention to her at all. _Oh, __**he**__**knew **__that the music's fine, like sparklin' wine_, but he couldn't get Casey off of his mind. He could hear her laughing. _'Go and have your fun. Laugh and sing, but while we're apart don't give your heart to anyone.'_ What was Derek thinking? It was about time that he realized he loved her, but what about the other way around?

_But don't forget who's takin' you home and in whose arms you're gonna be. So darlin' save the last dance for me. _

He glanced around, getting tired of being with Cassie. He gently asked her if she could go get some punch or something for the two of them. She readily agreed, bending to his every whim. When she walked off, Derek looked for Casey. She was so close, backing up slightly until she ran into him.

Her laugh cut off slightly as she turned to apologize. Derek's hand rested gently on the small of her back, making sure Klutzilla didn't fall over. _'Baby, don't you know I love you so, can't you feel it when we touch? I will never, never let you go—I love you oh so much.'_ Derek thought before snapping back into reality and removing his hand.

"Sorry," Casey's voice was small. Derek just rolled his eyes like he didn't care and soon enough she turned back around to dance with _Truman_ some more.

It was steadily getting late. Cassie had left and Derek hadn't even noticed at all, although he did have her phone number scribbled upon his hand—it was unintelligible to his eyes, but, again, he didn't care.

He watched Casey dance with Truman in the small crowd that was still there. It was nearing midnight. _'You can dance, go and carry on 'till the night is gone and it's time to go.'_ Derek thought. It was a rather mocking thought. He watched curiously through his puppy dog brown eyes as Truman led Casey off to one edge of the crowd, whispering in her ear.

'_If he asks if you're all alone, can he walk you home, you must tell him no,'_ Derek thought. He didn't trust Truman at all, not enough to be with Casey in a crowded room much less alone, walking home. _''Cause don't forget whose taking you home and in whose arms you're gonna be. Save the last dance for me.'_

"Sorry, Truman, my mother expects Derek to bring me home, he is after all the one who brought me hear," Derek heard Casey say as he got closer to the two.

"C'mon Case, just lemme walk you home," Truman begged, his voice slightly slurring as if he had had too much to drink. Casey frowned; the space between her eyes wrinkling up in what Derek thought was kind of a cute way.

'_Cause don't forget who's taking you home—_

"Sorry, Truman, that's my final answer. I'm going home with Derek," Casey told her _boyfriend_ again. This time, Truman grabbed hold of Casey's arms rather roughly. Casey let out a startled cry. It was time for Derek to pounce.

"Get off of her, you punk," Derek growled as he pushed Truman away. Truman fell to the floor, to drunk to get up. Derek grasped Casey's arm softly and got her out of there before anything else could happen.

_And in whose arms you're gonna be—_

"Are you okay Casey?" Derek asked once they got into the car. Casey was quiet as she stared out a head of her. "Case?" Casey turned to look at him, her blue eyes a bit wide.

"What?" She asked him innocently.

"Are you okay?" Derek repeated, glancing at her before looking back out at the road.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Casey stuttered. That was the last of the words between them until they got home. The house was dark outside making it obvious that everyone was asleep, they had expected them to come home pretty late.

Derek stopped on the porch and turned to Casey. His mouth was a rather thin line as he thought of what to say exactly. "Casey… I hope this means… that you aren't going to go out with him anymore," He stated rather slowly. Casey glanced up at him, again with those entrancing, innocent blue eyes.

"I, I don't know. I mean, he was drunk, it wasn't like he _wanted_ to hurt me," Casey spoke softly. Derek had just about enough of this.

"Casey, he kissed Cousin Vicky at a party and now he got drunk and harassed you. Even I can see you need someone who appreciates you, why can't you see that?" Derek asked her in a harsh whisper.

"B-because he's all I can get," Casey mumbled. Derek looked bewildered. The words practically exploded from his mouth.

"Dance with me." It was so irrelevant. Casey looked at him shocked as if she hadn't heard the words that had come out of his mouth. _'What'_ she mouthed. Derek moved forward, taking her hands into his. "Dance with me."

So they danced, with no music whatsoever. Casey stared into the depths of Derek's eyes as if searching for an answer. "I love you Casey." He whispered. Without any hesitation, Casey replied,

"I love you too."

_So darling, save the last dance for me.  
__Save the last dance for me.  
__S a v e t h e l a s t d a n c e f o r m e._

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter! It took a while to write and the ending was kind of sped up, but I think it's pretty decent. Please review, thanks!

-x-Alix

Next: Iris by Goo Goo Dolls


	5. I R I S

**A/N-** Well, here is the next one. I've finally picked out all the songs so I'm pretty set, I just have to write them. x] Also, I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed, I appreciate your compliments; they make me want to write more, more, and more! =D Alright, now on to the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer-** I don't own LWD, its characters, or the songs.

I r i s — G o o G o o D o l l s

Derek Venturi is eighteen. Graduation has come and gone and now he's just waiting for College. There is one final party, hosted by his neighbor and best friend to his step-sister, Emily Davis. Derek wasn't sure whether or not this party would be the best; it wasn't like it was being held by a normal party host, but he was sure she'd pull something together.

Derek had just finished getting ready; his hair was perfectly messy and his clothing was perfectly perfect. He straightened his opened brown button down tee-shirt; he had a white long-sleeve underneath even though it was summer—the nights were rather cold. Derek put his belt on to hold up his dark denim jeans. When he was satisfied with how he looked, he made his way downstairs and out the door without a goodbye to his dad and step-mom who sat perfectly on the couch.

Derek got to the next door house. The party had started, which was perfectly fine to Derek because he liked to be _fashionably _late. He **sauntered** into the place like he owned it, but had he asked Emily Davis, she'd probably give him the deed without question—even if she did have a boyfriend.

The party wasn't that bad; the music was rocking; the beverages were spiked; the girls were hot. Derek was relatively happy. Barely half way through the house, Derek already had some blonde stuck on his arm. He couldn't remember her name, was it Allyson or Alyssa? Like hell he knew, she was just some eye candy in his opinion.

With a questionable plastic red cup in his hand and the gabbing blonde on his arm, Derek was the life of the party. All the guys were coming up to talk to him, possibly hoping that some of his "chick-magnetism" would rub off on them while all the girls were flirting with him despite the blonde on his arm.

It was at one moment that the whole room seemed to melt away, almost like those _cheesy_ romance movies. Who was the girl that had caught Mr. Venturi's eye? No, it wasn't the blonde on his arm, but it was a certain female he had come to dislike—or so he thought. Her name was Casey MacDonald and she was his step-sister.

She was laughing her cute laugh as she talked to some guy Derek didn't really know. There was something burning within Derek, something he couldn't pinpoint for he had never felt this before, ever.

Derek placed his cup down on a table, the one thing your not suppose to do at parties, and shrugged himself out of the loquacious blonde's grasp. He walked away from her, leaving her in shock and silence.

Derek strutted up to his step-sister. Casey gave him a _what-the-hell_ look with her gorgeous blue eyes as he practically pushed the guy she was talking with away. With her perfectly glossed lips pursed, she spoke before Derek could say anything.

"What do you want, Derek?" She asked in a quite annoyed tone. Her arms were crossed and rested right under her bosom.

"What, I have to _want_ something to come up and _talk_ to my **step**-sister?" Derek asked, acting all wounded. Of course he wanted something, though; he wanted her. He wondered if she could see it in his eyes, whether she got this strange feeling of love confused with what would be called lust.

Sure lust and love could be easily mistaken for each other and Derek wasn't sure which he felt, maybe a little bit of both. Since he never felt this feeling before, he was rather sure it must be love.

He saw her in a different light; it was almost as if she were a goddess. He wanted to reach out and just tangle his slender fingers into her caramel hair; to gaze into her blue eyes forever.

"Yes," Casey's voice brought Derek back into reality. What had they been talking about? It took Derek a moment. He put his hand to his heart acting as if he had been shot in the heart.

"Casey, Casey, Casey," Derek repeated her name like he always does, "how could you suspect me of such things? It's very **ignorant** on your part, really. Yes, I learned some things in that jail they called school. Anyway, do you want to talk outside?" Derek rambled on. He wanted to talk to her alone, there was a creeping suspicion that they were being watched as it was and that wasn't something he wanted—it made him **nervous**.

"Not really, Derek," Casey replied shortly. Derek gave her an almost pleading look and finally Casey sighed and motioned for him to begin the journey to the deserted deck. Derek watched Casey walk out onto the deck, leaning upon the railing as she looked back at him in curiosity. "What do you want to talk about?"

Derek shrugged as he joined her, leaning on the railing next to her. "Eh, I don't really know. It's just too crowded in there, I suppose." Derek told her rather truthfully. He heard Casey snort in laughter.

"Too crowded for you? That's amazing," Casey laughed. Derek loved her laugh, it was uplifting even if was at his expense. Derek smiled lightly.

"Yeah, yeah," he spoke while glancing over at her. The moonlight made her shine radiantly. '_And I'd give up forever to touch you 'cause I know you feel me somehow._'

Casey glanced over at him, her smile still on her face. Derek tried to read her eyes. They seemed happy, but confused at the same time. Was she confused with her feelings? Maybe she was just confused as to why they were out here alone.

Casey shivered slightly even though she was wearing a long sleeve shirt. She glanced around before looking up at the sky. "It's getting pretty late," she commented. _'You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be and I don't want to go home right now.' _Derek thought.

"Nah, it's just the beginning of the night," Derek told her with a smile. She gave him a smile back. Suddenly, he was in front of her, staring down into her eyes. She was searching his for some explanation as she opened her mouth to speak, but Derek beat her to it.

"Casey, I love you," he told her. Casey's mouth stayed open as if from shock and she closed it slowly. Derek wondered if she was even going to respond.

"Derek," she took gulped and bit her lip, "were brother and sister." Derek shook his head thinking that wasn't true.

"No, we're not Casey. There is one word before each of those words, **'step**.**'** We're only step-brother and step-sister. We're not blood related. It's not wrong," Derek countered her point. It _wasn't_ wrong. Casey took a deep breath.

"People will talk," Casey told him. Derek raised his eyebrows at her.

"Talk about what?" He inquired and he watched Casey's eyes grow wide and her face grow pink.

"I-I, I," she looked at the ground, "love you too." Her voice was small. Derek smiled down at her and his finger caught under her chin and lifted her face to look at him. With what seemed like slow movement, Derek kissed Casey.

'_And all I can taste is this moment and all I can breathe is your life. When sooner or later it's over, I just don't want to miss you tonight.'_ Derek thought as he slowly withdrew from her. He noticed Casey's eyes were closed and he watched as she bit her lip again.

Casey turned away from him, thinking. Casey needed the world, she needed to be accepted. With what they were doing, it was going to ostracize her from everyone and it was a scary feeling. "Derek, we can't."

"Casey, its fine. If you want, we can keep it all a secret. We'll be going away to college soon and be away from everyone who knows," Derek countered. He knew what people would say, what people would do. When it came down to it, he was a bit afraid too.

'_And I don't want the world to see me 'cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am.'_ Derek thought. His hands rested upon Casey's shoulders.

Casey turned to him; she couldn't fight the tears that weren't coming or the moment of truth in her lies as she nodded slowly. She knew keeping it a secret might just kill her as well, but she really did love Derek, she always had.

Derek kissed her again and it felt like how it looked in the movies. They were together, secretly, but together nonetheless.

"I don't want the world to see me, because I don't think that they'd understand," Casey told Derek softly when the broke apart their kiss. Derek rested his forehead upon hers and closed his eyes. "When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am."

Derek understood completely. He knew her, though. Better then she knew herself. He had involuntarily studied her since she came. She spoke again, "I just want you to know who I am."

"I know who you are, Case. More then you do. I love you, remember?" Derek smiled. He felt Casey's head nod slightly and he hugged her tightly.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
_'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
__When everything's made to be broken  
__I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am  
__**I just want you to know who I am  
**__**I just want you to know who I am**_

* * *

Well, that's it for this one. I hope you liked it; I know I didn't get to the song right away, but i had to build up to it somehow. :] This song just seemed to match them because if they did go out, the world wouldn't understand. I can see Derek not wanting the world to see him like that because it could make him vunerable or Casey not wanting the world to see her because people may think that what their doing is wrong.

**Anyway**, that's it. x] Please review, I look forward to them! :]

-x-Alix

Next: Stolen by Dashboard Confessional.


	6. S T O L E N

**A/N-** Thank you to all of those who reviewed. I really appreciate it. :]

**Disclaimer-** I do not own LWD, its characters, or the songs.

S t o l e n — D a s h b o a r d C o n f e s s i o n a l

The Venturi-MacDonald blended family was taking their last vacation before the two eldest siblings, Derek Venturi and Casey MacDonald, went away to college. They had gone to the beach for the first time as a blended family.

"Ah, the sand feels so amazing," exclaimed Casey MacDonald as she fell back onto the cool white sand. Her ocean blue eyes stared up at the darkening sky as she ran her hands over the sand. She didn't even care that her hair was getting sandy.

Derek Venturi glanced over at his step-sister as she lay in the sand. The rest of the family was inside the house that they were renting. It was nearing the end of their two week stay and they were all reluctant to near the end of their stay.

_We watch the season pull its own stakes and catch the last weekend of the last before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced; another sun soaked season fades away._ Derek silently let out a sigh as his brown eyes looked out at the sea. The sun was setting, creating what Casey would say as a romantic, magical scene. Soon, the summer would come to an end and they'd be off to college probably to grow apart in that time.

"I so don't want to leave," Casey announced as she sat back up, bits of sand falling from her hair, but not leaving entirely. Derek looked back over at his sister and smirked at the sand in her caramel hair. In an unlike Derek move, his hand reached out and brushed it from her hair.

"Yeah, me neither," Derek told her truthfully as she blinked her big innocent eyes at him for a moment before trying to push what had happened to the back of her mind; she didn't want to think too much of it.

"I mean, who would want to leave the gorgeous white sand and clear blue water or the wonderful weather?" Casey asked as she flourished her arms out in a gesture to the beautiful scenery before them.

"Yeah, exactly," Derek said in a more quiet tone. That wasn't the reason why he didn't want to leave—it was more or less because of Casey. He wanted to stay here with her like this forever. _'You have stolen my heart.'_

"So, I heard there was one last party hosted by the guy down the street, Frankie. It's completely _invitation only_ and I got invited. I'm so excited although it'll be kind of sad for all the _grand farewells._" Casey stated with a wide smile. Derek raised his eyebrows at her, he hadn't gotten an invitation.

"Mm, I'll just have to _crash the best one, of the best ones_," Derek stated, hinting to Casey not so subtly that he didn't get invited. Casey just laughed; crashing parties was something Derek could do best had he not always been invited to parties normally.

It was the night of the party and Casey used her "bring one guest" for bringing her step-brother Derek. While it was getting later in the night, the grand house was losing some of its guests. Casey met up with Derek, who had been hanging out with some guys.

"Derek?" Casey asked as looked at him with question. _Clear liquor and clouded eyed—_ Casey could tell the drinks had been spiked and in that had not drunk any, but it was apparent that Derek had. "We should probably go."

"Nah, c'mon Case, the night is still young; it's _too early to say goodnight_," Derek told her simply as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Casey sighed, although she probably should've gone with her gut and got him out of there, she decided to stay since it was their last night there.

_You have stolen my heart. _

"Alright, fine, but not for too long, okay?" Casey told him and Derek laughed. He nodded before taking her hands in his.

_You have stolen my heart. _

"Let's dance, celebrating our last free night before college!" Derek told her loudly as he pulled her out into the ballroom floor. _And from the ballroom floor we are in celebration; one good stretch before our hibernation. Our dreams assured and we all will sleep well. Sleep well. __**Sleep well.**_

Casey couldn't help but laugh as Derek tried to dance with her. It was failing epically, but she was enjoying herself. Derek would be proud of her had he not been a bit drunk for she was actually letting herself be loose before having to commit to school once more.

"_You have stolen—you have stolen—you have stolen my heart,"_ Derek told Casey. Casey looked at Derek in shock. He was just drunk, right? Although it was said that those who are drunk tend to speak the truth, but Derek **never** spoke the truth… right? Casey pushed it aside as just the alcohol talking, not the real Derek. She laughed it off as he spun her.

'_I watch you spin around in your highest heels. You are the best one, of the best ones. We all look like we feel.'_ Derek thought to himself as he steadied Casey in his arms. Then he spoke again. "_You have stolen my—you have stolen my—you have stolen my heart._"

He said it again, could that make it true? Casey was confused as she looked into Derek's brown eyes. They seemed truthful enough, but it wasn't his eyes that convinced her, but rather his lips that came crashing upon her own in the middle of the ballroom floor.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. l can tell you I've listen to this song way to much now that it's now stuck in my head for what seems like good. Haha, not that I mind. Anyway, please review! Thanks.

-x-Alix

Next: I Will Follow You Into The Dark by Death Cab For Cutie


	7. I WILL F O L L O W YOU INTO THE D A R K

**A/N: **I am so, so, so sorry it took so long to update. I really, really am. This one is really depressing. Enjoy?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own LWD, its characters, or the songs.

I W i l l F o l l o w Y o u i n t o t h e D a r k — D e a t h C a b f o r C u t i e

Derek sat on the porch. The rain was falling for it only seemed to fit the situation. He watched dully at the water fell from the heavens, making it seemed like the angels were crying. Today had been the funeral for the one and only Casey MacDonald. She was only eighteen.

No one knew what happened really, she had been taking a walk to clear her head from breaking up with _Truman_ when she disappeared. The family knew she couldn't have run away, she left her most prized possessions at home.

A couple days later she was found dead, murdered. No one knew who did it, the police were still investigating. Out of the whole family, it was surprising to know that the one most affected by the tragedy was Derek Venturi.

He **loved** her more then the world could imagine. She knew too; Casey _knew_ that Derek loved her, he told her simply. She admitted to **loving** him too and that's when she fought with _Truman_. Derek didn't know exactly what happened, but that she broke up with him. He figured _Truman_ had said some pretty harsh words because she left after that and no one saw her living again.

'_Love of mine, someday you will die_.' Derek thought. His depression was sinking into his very skin like the water of the rain that he now stood in. '_But I'll be close behind, I'll follow you into the dark_.' Derek vowed. He needed to be with her; she was the only thing that held together those many years.

Derek had the vision all set inside his head; _no blinding light or tunnels to gates of white, just our hands clasped so tight waiting for the hint of a spark. _'_If Heaven and Hell decide that they both are satisfied, illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs_,' Derek added in thought.

"_If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks, then I'll follow you into the dark_," Derek spoke aloud as he headed toward his car, their car. The engine started, but was dulled by the pounding of the rain. No one would know he was missing quite yet as he backed out of the driveway.

He drove down the dark roads, his heart being gripped with grief and tears running down his face. Derek was different without Casey there. He needed to be with her; he needed to be himself again. So, Derek drove to the place where they found Casey's body. She was found in a river, at first to be considered a suicide until the autopsy came back.

Derek stopped the car and jumped out. He stood at the edge of the river. "_In Catholic school, as vicious as Roman rule, I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black and I held my tongue as she told me, "Son __**fear**__ is the __**heart of love**__" so I never went back_." Derek reminisced.

Derek looked down into the dark depths of the now rushing river. _If Heaven and Hell decide that they both are satisfied, illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs. _"_If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks_," Derek spoke into the river, "_then I'll follow you into the dark_."

The roar of the river was drowning out his hearing, but he didn't need to hear anything. He had his thoughts. '_You and me have seen everything to see from Bangkok to Calgary_,' they had taken a trip together, the whole family, '_and the soles of your shoes are all worn down. The time for sleep is now; it's nothing to cry about 'cause we'll hold each other soon in the blackest of rooms_.' Derek thought as he stared down into the river, only seeing Casey, crying and waiting for him.

_If Heaven and Hell decide that they both are satisfied, illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs. _

Derek didn't hear the screech of tires behind him that belonged to the family car. They had noticed he had gone and knew exactly where he had gone. They were going to try to stop him.

"_If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks, then I'll follow you into the dark_," Derek spoke aloud. It was too late for the family to stop the elder child. Derek jumped off into the rushing river, no chance of survival. _**Then I'll follow you into the dark.**_

* * *

Alright, wasn't that sad? At least they're together, I suppose. -shrug-

Anyway, I hope you liked it. Please review!

-x-Alix

Next: Vindicated by Dashboard Confessional


	8. V I N D I C A T E D

**A/N:** Personally, I don't think this turned out all that well. I love the song and all and it fits Derek very, very well, but... yeah. I think it's better expressed through video. [Check out thesweetestlove's video for this song. It's very well done and shows Derek and some Dasey quite amazingly.] Anyway, enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own LWD, its characters, or the songs.

V i n d i c a t e d — D a s h b o a r d C o n f e s s i o n a l

Derek leaned on his locker. Sam and Ralph, his best friends, stood slightly in front of him talking about _this_ and _that_. Derek didn't really care and he didn't make it look like he cared. His eyes, however hard he tried not to look, were on Casey and her boyfriend. He couldn't tell what was going on exactly, but he knew they were fighting.

_Hope dangles on a string_

You could say that Derek Venturi had a _crush_ on his **step**-sister. It was really unavoidable seeing as he spent all his time pranking her. Seeing Casey fight with her boyfriend was only an upside for Derek, leaving a hurt Casey for him to tend to.

_Like slow spinning redemption_

Derek watched as Casey's boyfriend left, leaving Casey near tears. Sure, it hurt Derek to see her cry, plus, Derek did **not** do tears. Casey's tears, however, hurt him the most, next to Marti's of course.

_Winding in and winding out_

Derek could see Emily, Casey's best friend and their next door neighbor, walk up to Casey and comfort her. He watched as she put her arm around Casey and spoke to her in what was probably a soft tone saying that her boyfriend, or maybe **ex**-boyfriend, was "no good."

_The shine of it has caught my eye_

Derek watched as Casey's eyes lifted up, the water that filled them only illuminated her ocean eyes. Casey's eyes met Derek's brown ones. They were locked, both knowing some sort of truth.

_And roped me in, so mesmerizing, so hypnotizing. I am captivated._

Derek couldn't stop looking at Casey and vice-versa. He watched as Casey took in a deep breath and moved, she couldn't look at him any longer. Derek's eyes lingered for a while longer before glancing back at his friends so that he wouldn't cause suspicion.

Derek knew who he was, how he was. Casey knew it too. Derek wasn't really any good for Casey, he knew that for sure, but he wanted her all the same.

"_I am vindicated." _Derek thought. He was, in loving Casey. It was only right, only **justified**.

"_I am selfish."_ Derek added. He was; he wanted Casey and he knew he wasn't any good for her, but he wanted her all the same and he would do anything to get her.

"_I am wrong."_ This was his **step**-sister after all. Sure, they weren't _blood_ related, but they were still _related_.

"_I am right."_ Derek was always right, no matter what. _"I swear I'm right. I swear I knew it all along."_

It was after school now. Derek sat in his room, his door open. He could hear Casey in the room over talking to Emily on the phone. They had just stopped talking about her _what's-his-name_ **ex-**boyfriend and were now on the topic of "what De-_rek_ did today."

"_And I am flawed."_ Oh, how Derek knew this. He had been failing so many subjects and had been going from girl to girl. _"But I am cleaning up so well."_ He had been ever since Casey came into his life. She made him better.

"_I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself—"_ Derek mumbled under his breath in his room.

Now it's been a couple of years. Casey had gone from boyfriend to boyfriend while Derek idly watched by, picking up the pieces after everyone. However, now, things had changed. Casey realized the same thing Derek had all those years ago.

"—_so clear, like the diamond in your ring, cut to mirror your intentions; oversized and overwhelmed. The shine of which has caught my eye and rendered me so isolated, so motivated, I am certain now that—"_ Derek just stared at Casey with a spark in his eye as she gleamed at the ring he had bought her. The _engagement_ ring he had bought her.

_**I am vindicated**_—Derek was right in proposing to Casey. They were deeply in love and it was only right to follow through.

_**I am selfish**_—Derek was selfish for keeping Casey all to himself, especially when she deserved better then him.

_**I am wrong**_—Derek knew it was wrong to **marry** his **step**-sister, people would talk.

_**I am right**_—Derek hardly cared anymore. She was his and he was hers, that was all that ever needed to be known.

_**I swear I'm right**_

_**I swear I knew it all along**_

_So turn up the corners of your lips—_Derek watched her smile and she jumped up and hugged him. He leaned in and kissed her—_part them and feel my finger tips trace the moment forever—_Derek too the liberty to let his hands roam on his _fiancée's_ body.

_Fall forever, defense is paper thin. Just one touch and I'd be in, too deep now to ever swim against the current._ Derek had complete control over her in the mesmerizing sense. Casey had just about the same effect over him, but not quite as strong.

_So let me slip away. So let me slip away. So let me slip away. So let me slip against the current. So let me slip away. So let me slip away. So let me slip away. So let me slip away._ Derek wanted to be swept away by Casey, he was. She was beautiful and intoxicating as her lips pressed against his.

I am vindicated

I am selfish

I am wrong

I am right

I swear I'm right

I swear I knew it all along

Derek pulled away and peered down into Casey's eyes. _Slight hope, it dangles on a string, like slow spinning redemption…_

_

* * *

_

Okay, so it wasn't that great, right? Ah well, they can't all be good. Please review!

-x-Alix

Next: Time to say Goodbye by Andrea Bocelli and Sarah Brightman


	9. T I M E T O S A Y G O O D B Y E

**A/N:** Hullo there, sorry it took so long. Okay, so there is Italien in this, but I also put the English parts in with it. If they don't match up exactly, though I tried very hard to, then I apologize. Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own LWD, its characters, or the songs.

* * *

T i m e t o S a y G o o d b y e — A n d r e a B o c e l l i a n d S a r a h B r i g h t m a n

Casey MacDonald sat in her room, laying on her bed deep in thought. _**Quando sono solo sogno all'orizzonte e mancan le parole.**_ "When I'm alone, I dream of the horizon and words fail me," Casey says to herself, hastily grabbing her diary and writing down the words that came to her mind.

_**Si lo so che non c'luce in una stanza quando manca il sole se non ci sei tu con me, con me. **_"There is no light in a room where there is no sun and there is no sun if you're not here with me, with me." Casey spoke silently to herself. Her magnificent blue eyes roamed over to her closed door.

_**Su le finestre mostra a tutti il mio cuore che hai acceso chiudi dentro me la luce che hai incontrato per strada.**_ "From every window unfurls my heart, the heart that you have won. Into me, you've poured the light, the light that you found by the side of the road." Casey only wished she could speak these words to the guy she liked. Who was this guy that had won her heart? It was none other then her **step**-brother _Derek Venturi._

_**Time to say goodbye.**__** Paesi che non ho mai veduto e vissuto con te adesso si li vivro. Con te partiro su navi per mari che io lo so no no non esistono piu**__**. It's time to say goodbye. **_"Time to say goodbye. Places that I've never seen with you. Now I shall, I'll sail with you upon ships across the seas, seas that exist no more. It's time to say goodbye." College was approaching the two **step**-siblings and soon they'd probably see less and less of each other. Casey, in reality, did not want that at all. She wanted to go everywhere with Derek, even to places that don't exist anymore.

Derek Venturi sat in his room, his back to the wall that separated his and Casey's room. His head rested on that wall as he was, like his **step**-sister, deep in thought—even if people thought it was impossible for such a thing to happen.

_**Quando sei lontana sogno all'orizzonte e mancan le parole.**_ "When you're far away, I dream of the horizon and words fail me." He spoke out loud. How could Derek Venturi fail at words? Was he not **the** Derek Venturi, the smooth talking guy that won over every girl? Well, whenever he saw _her_ he did fail at words.

_**E io si lo so che sei con me, con me.**_ _**Tu, mia luna, tu sei qui con me. Mio sole, tu sei qui con me, con me, con me, con me.**_ "And of course I know that you're with me, with me. You, my moon, you are with me. My sun, you're here with me, with me, with me, with me." _She _was with him always, whether or not _she _knew it or not. Who was this girl that was his moon, his sun? It was none other then his **step**-sister _Casey MacDonald. _

_**Time to say goodbye. **__**Paesi che non ho mai veduto e vissuto con te adesso si li vivro. Con te partiro su navi per mari che io lo so no no non esistono piu.**_ "Time to say goodbye. Places that I've never seen or experienced with you. Now I shall, I'll sail with you upon ships across the seas, seas that exist no more." Derek knew that once college started, he'd see less and less of his _annoying_ **step**-sister. She'd be working hard at school while he'd be slacking off. He knew it'd be time to say goodbye to her, but maybe they could take one more trip together, just the two of them. He doubted, however, that'd she'd want to go on a trip with him alone.

_**Con te io li rivivro. Con te partio su navi per mari che io lo so no no non esistono piu con te io li rivivro. Con te partio...**_ "I'll revive them with you. I'll go with you upon ships across the seas, seas that exist no more; I'll revive them with you. I'll go with you..." Casey and Derek thought at almost the same time. It was almost as if they both had the same thoughts at mind, for they did. Casey stood up from her bed and walked out the door. Out in the hallway, she stood in front of Derek's door, about to knock, when Derek opened the door.

_**Lo con te.**_ "You and me." They spoke simultaneously. Casey's big blue eyes peered up into the mischievous brown eyes that belonged to Derek Venturi. It was at that moment that they knew the other had been thinking the same thing.

"Let's go somewhere," Derek spoke first, as was his nature to lead. His famous smirk found its place upon his face as Casey smiled widely.

"Just the two of us," added Casey. They'd go to places that no longer existed, but revive them together.

* * *

Okay, it wasn't the best and because of the song, it made Derek a bit... or a lot... out of character. I'm sorry, but I do really love the song! :D  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, please review!

-x-Alix

Next: Moondance by Michael Buble


	10. M O O N D A N C E

**A/N-** Oh man_!_ I am so sorry this took so long to put up. I've had over half of it done for the longest time, but I've only just come around to finishing it. I just hadn't had the motivation to finish it, even if I was disappointed my fans! But, the point is, it's finally up. The story itself is good, but they seem to out of character for my likes, but I don't know, I'll see how you guys like it.  
Anyway, this is the final chapter in this so, I really hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer-** I do not own the songs or characters, you know the drill. ;]

* * *

It was October and Derek Venturi and Casey MacDonald were seventeen. They had gone to Toronto on a school trip for a week. The whole group was able to go about doing their own thing and somehow Derek and Casey had gotten stuck together in a rather secluded area.

Although they had never really gotten along, they were doing suspiciously well being alone together on this night. They had not fought in hours and were laughing together. What could it have been that created such a strange atmosphere? Maybe it was the beautiful scenery or the skies above or maybe it was the feelings that they both knew they had hidden deep down inside them or perhaps they were both high on drugs, which seemed like the more plausible cause.

There was a light music playing from somewhere in the dark beyond and Casey stood up and twirled. How she loved to dance. She remembered the one time when she and Derek were in the dance contest. How much fun they had; how he touched her.

'_Well, it's a marvelous night for a moondance_._' _Derek thought. Casey was laughing; Derek loved her laugh. Normally, he wouldn't admit it, but he was with her alone, no one else near enough to see them. Derek stood up and grabbed a hold of Casey's hands.

'_With the stars up above in your eyes.'_ Casey's blue eyes were like the glittering stars above. If he hadn't wanted to ruin his reputation, he would've recited the quote from Romeo and Juliet where Romeo sees Juliet on the balcony. What light, through yonder window breaks, it is the east and Juliet is the sun…

Casey stared up into Derek's eyes. He never came across as this kind of guy, but maybe she was just prejudging him on what happened when people were around. Sure, even when they had been alone, Derek hadn't acted like this, but this time seemed different.

"Derek," Casey's voice held question as she searched his face for the answers. He was confusing her, but she couldn't say she didn't like it. She could feel her face pink slightly as his was hardly inches from her face. She ran her tongue over her lips almost in anticipation. Barely seconds went by before Derek's somewhat chapped lips touched Casey's glossed ones.

'_A fantabulous night to make romance, 'neath the cover of October skies.'_ Derek thought as he kissed his **step**-sister. Her lips tasted like soft vanilla. He pulled away from her and let his hand rest on her cheek before reaching up to brush a rogue leaf that had fallen down from the trees and into her brown hair. _'And all the leaves on the trees are falling to the sound of the breezes that blow.'_

Casey was shivering; she couldn't tell if it was from the breeze or from the kiss. It had been so intoxicating that she wanted more. It was like he was a drug or something. She bit at her lip slightly and searched Derek's face once more, wondering if he would kiss her again.

'_And I'm trying to please to the calling of your heart-strings that play soft and low.'_ Derek couldn't help but smirk as he leaned in once more to kiss her. He knew exactly what she wanted, it was one of specialties; knowing what women wanted. After pulling away once more his eyes seemed alit as he watched her face pink over as if she was embarrassed or something. _'And all the nights magic seems to whisper and hush, and all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush.'_

"Can I just have one more moondance with you, my love?" Derek asked as he moved her about within his arms in rhythm to the soft music one had to be very quiet to hear. Casey seemed entranced, unable to speak. "Can I just make some more romance with you, my love?"

Casey blushed even worse before smiling and glancing down. It was basically a yes, but in the shyness of Casey's way. This time, Casey wrapped her arms around Derek's neck before leaning in a kissing him.

'_Well, I wanna make love to you tonight. I can't wait 'til the morning has come.'_ Derek wanted more, he always wanted more. He knew Casey would just want to wait, though, even if she really wanted to. He knew she'd want to wait until the time was right, _'and I know that the time is just right, and straight into my arms you will run.'_

They stood there, moving slightly with Casey resting gently in Derek's arms. _'And when you come my heart will be waiting to make sure that you're never alone.'_ Derek had always been there when Casey's relationships failed. He was always there to pick up the pieces in the most subtle ways.

'_There and then all my dreams will come true, dear. There and then I will make you my own and any time I touch you, you just tremble inside and I know how much you want me that you can't hide.'_ Derek kissed her hair and Casey looked back up at him.

"Can I just have one more moondance with you, my love?" Casey asked as she stared into Derek's eyes. "Can I just make some more romance with you, my love?" Derek smiled down at her. She was everything he ever really wanted; maybe that's why he fought with her so much, like an old married couple.

'_Well, I wanna make love to you tonight. I can't wait 'til the morning has come.'_ Casey thought as she swayed in Derek's arms. She had been saving herself for that perfect someone, but whom that perfect someone was, she had no clue. Now, at this very moment, she figured that "perfect someone" to be the guy who was probably the worst for her—Derek.

'_And I know that the time is just right, and straight into my arms you will run.' _Casey thought. She really did think that the time was just right. It had only taken her so long to realize how sexually attracted she was to Derek, with the unresolved sexual tension that was shared between them. She realized however "wrong" he was for her, that she was the one she wanted to give her everything to.

'_And when you come my heart will be waiting to make sure that you're never alone.'_ Through all the girls that Derek had gone through, Casey was the only constant in his life. She had been there before and after all those "important" girls like Kendra or Sally. Sally was the one that had hit him so hard. It had been really difficult after she had left and they broke up, Casey had seen that, and she had been there for him in less subtle ways.

'_There and then all my dreams will come true, dear. There and then I will make you my own and any time I touch you, you just tremble inside and I know how much you want me that you can't hide.' _Their slow danced continued, Casey head rested on Derek's chest as so many thoughts whirled through her mind; as she came to the realization so fast. Their relationship had always been there, so why had it taken so long for them to figure it out?

"So can I just have one more moondance with you, my love," Derek whispered softly. "And can I just make some more romance with you, my love?" Casey, once more, took her head off of his chest, peering up into his eyes with happiness glittering in them.

"Can I just have one more moondance with you, my love," Casey repeated, "and can I just make some more romance with you, my love?" Both smiling, Derek leaned down toward her, overpowering her with a passionate kiss.

And any sane person could tell what happened next…

* * *

Heh.

Anyway, that's the end! Can you believe it took so long? . That being my fault because I lost interest for a little while. I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading it. Perhaps I'll post something else, if I can think of anything. xD

-x-Alixxx


End file.
